Starry, Starry Night
by JOYS of October
Summary: One-shot. A night spent on the island.


**Writer's Notes: **This is a work of pure fiction.This takes place during the time that Scotch is on the island after Danny and Kara's wedding in MorningGlory2's Red Flag epic story. One-shot, slightly AU. This is what they talked about during the night spent at the island.

If you have read my previous stories, I would say that this would be "fluff" compared to them. But you be the judge.

Thank you to MorningGlory2 for the literary reference to her Red Flag.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Last Ship or any of its characters.

SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH SCOTCH

**STARRY, STARRY NIGHT**

After sharing kisses near the campfire, Tom and Rachel found themselves lying on the blankets and gazing at the stars. At least Tom was gazing above, Rachel is pillowed on his broad chest and caressing his side slowly with her soft hands.

"Would you like to know something?" she asked Tom, turning her head towards him.

"What?" he whispered while looking at her.

"Do you have any idea when I fell in love with you?" she asked, her eyes twinkling, her dimples showing.

"Hmmmm….let me guess…when you kissed me at the wardroom right after my Dad and kids joined the Nathan James?" he replied, smiling warmly at her.

"No. Earlier."

"When you kissed me at the Vyerni?" He asked with a grin. That earned him a little pinch to his side from her.

"Again, no. Earlier." By now, Rachel was almost lying on top of him, her chin perched on her folded hands on his chest, his arms encircling her waist.

Tom made a little frown and answered, "When you met me while we were in Baltimore?"

"Of course not, you silly man!" she replied with a smile. She stared intently into his eyes and said, "You had me with your offer of a Bengal Tiger."

His eyes widened at her admission. "Whoa! That early, huh?"

"Yes. I am sure you're aware, you're a very attractive man. That much was very obvious to me when we first met. I also knew that you're married and therefore, whatever attraction I may have on you will get nowhere. But I think my admiration turned into something more when you apologized through that offer and declaration to get me a Bengal Tiger. I was so hurt by your mistrust to me during that lockdown. Looking back, I think that was the turning point for me," she finished her declaration while one of her fingers was tracing his lips. "How about you?"

Tom was quiet for a few moments but maintaining eye contact with her. Rachel started to feel uncomfortable with his silence. She started feeling nervous. "It's alright if you do not want to tell me….."

"No, no…I was just thinking of the actual time when I started realizing that I was in love with you," he said, assuring her. He drew her to him closer, enclosing her tighter in his arms. "I would be lying if I told you that I didn't find you attractive even from the beginning. But that could only be it since I was still married at that time. After Baltimore, as I was mourning Darien's passing and all the events that took place, my feelings for you shifted to something more than attraction."

Rachel was watching him raptly speak to her.

"When we went to that island in Maine, where I apologized for kissing you, I think I already know that I'm in love with you but I refuse to acknowledge it. Hence, the apology. I was so conflicted at that time. Did you know that I was so jealous when I saw Mike teaching you how to fire that rifle?"

"Oh, you saw us?" she perked up.

Tom chuckled, "Yes, Dad and I were watching. Dad knows how jealous I was during that time and he was ribbing me about it."

"Oh well, since you said that we're just going to be friends, I was doing my best to avoid you lest I inadvertently show my feelings. So, I asked Mike to teach me how to handle a rifle…." She trailed off.

"Well, I didn't like his hands on you…even if only to correct your shooting posture and how to handle the rifle properly," Tom said with a frown.

Rachel leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. Tom returned her kisses while holding on to her nape. "I like you jealous…but don't be, you're the only man for me," she murmured to his lips. She beamed at him, very much flattered that he felt jealous over an activity as innocuous as shooting a rifle.

Tom's eyes were twinkling as he returned her smile. "Do you know how many times you have flashed your brilliant smile and dimples at me prior to us becoming us?"

Rachel put one of her arms on his chest, cradled her head and looked down at him. "Hmmm…..I don't know…ten times?" she asked. He shook his head, "No?"

"Sweetheart, remember you told me while we were in the Arctic that charm isn't one of your qualities?" he was grinning as he recalled their altercation.

Rachel laughed. "I don't know how many times I've flashed my smile at you…but it's probably rare considering that you remember them…."

Tom brought his hand to cradle her head while his thumb caressed her cheek, "The first time was when we met. You were all smiles at me. The second time, although not as brilliant as the first, was when you thanked me while I was at the CIC. That was only a small smile. The third time was when you brought me that foul-tasting tea while I was out stargazing….."

"Hey, no disparaging my tea! That was the best tea!" she interrupted him playfully.

"Well, I had to tolerate the taste since you looked so happy sharing it with me and with your news of testing…but I digress. The fourth time was when we embraced after your successful trials, but that was dimmed by your tears of happiness. And the best and brightest of them all…" he trailed off.

Rachel was now flashing him one of her brilliant smiles, with both dimples showing. "Yes?"

Tom sat up and placed Rachel on his lap. He took one of the blankets and wrapped it around them. Even with the fire blazing, there was a nip in the sea air. He hugged her closer to him and kissed her. "The best and brightest smile you have bestowed on me was during the time that you vaccinated me."

Rachel turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, thrilled that he recalled her smiles, "Ohhh…..well, that was the first time you called me Rachel. And my chance to prick you with the syringe!"

Tom ran his hands and fingers on her sides, on her ticklish spot, making Rachel laugh out loud and writhe on his lap. "Tom! Stop it!" she shrieked.

Tom ceased his tickling of her sides and hugged her closer to him, "Oh, I love you so much, Rachel!" he whispered to her ear.

Rachel caught her breath and brought his face closer to her, "Tom, my love, you're the best thing that happened to me. You, Ashely, Sam, and the rest of your wonderful family! Just saving all of you was worth all of my late nights, tears and tests," she declared to him. Her eyes shimmering with unshed tears, but her beautiful smile graced her face. Her heart bursting with the love she felt for the man in her arms.

Tom returned her smile with one of his own. He was looking at her like she was the most precious woman in the world. He cupped her face in both of his hands and brought their foreheads together, "After I found out that Darien has died, I thought that having the kids and my Dad with me would assuage the guilt and pain that I have in my heart. But I was wrong. So wrong. It was you who completed me again as a man. You made my mourning bearable. You healed me, slowly but surely. I want you to know that and although it took me quite some time to publicly declare my love for you, that fault is mine and mine alone. I will regret forever that I hurt you in that process and that I wasted time before I admitted my feelings for you."

Rachel had tears falling and his thumbs were wiping them away. "Oh, Tom…."

"Believe me when I say that you complete me. Rachel, you complete me and my family. Your vaccine alone has saved all our lives, but your love healed and completed all of us," he declared emotionally, his voice trembling. His love for her shining through his expressive eyes. "You're my life now and even with the world seemingly ending right before us, my love and I will always be there for you. I hope you know that. I trust you with my life and I will always give you anything that you ask to achieve whatever goal you may have. I am yours."

Rachel cut him off by placing her lips on his and kissing him slowly and deeply. Expressing the profoundness of her love and emotions to this man through her lips. Her heart overflowing with the feeling and knowledge of how much he loves and cherishes her.

"I believe you, my love. And know that I will always love you. You're my life and your love is what gets me through even during this apocalyptic times. I am yours," she finished.

After a few moments of calm silence with only the crackling flames and the lapping of waves towards the shore breaking their solitude, she giggled softly.

"What?" he asked her curiously. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Tom. I was just thinking that never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined that we'd be having this conversation. Alone in an island, before a campfire and under the stars. Sharing our feelings and our story," she said softly near his ear and neck while caressing his face. "To think that we had our epic shouting matches and disagreements before."

"Well, Ms. Fordham did say that love moves in mysterious ways," he grinned at her.

"You're so cheesy!" she teased him, "But she's right. I love you so much, Captain Thomas Chandler!"

"And I love YOU, Doctor Rachel Scott!"

They shared another long and deep kiss before lying down on their blankets, trading stories of their childhoods, tidbits about their lives, and their plans for their future. As the night turned deeper and the stars dazzled above them, they succumbed into a peaceful slumber, cocooned and safe in each other's arms. Assured and certain in their love of one another.

FINIS.

Hate it? Love it? Leave a word.


End file.
